


Spark to Blue

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cloud Watching, Clouds, Gen, Light Angst, Star Gazing, and its short, this is exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe his words touched her, but that doesn't mean that hers can't touch him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark to Blue

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo for first voltron fic! and here i thought it was gonna be shippy, but no, apparently not
> 
> anyway I've only seen five episodes and holy fuck it just keeps getting deeper and darker and i just wanted space cats and sass tbh
> 
> [music,](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=RmNTAvnSais#Daniel_Powter-Bad_Day_\(lyrics\)) i guess. i was listening to it.

                Sometimes when he has the free time, he’ll go outside and just sit. Sometimes when he can’t even do that, he’ll find a balcony, a window, some place where he can just sit and stare, looking up and out at everything that isn’t some kind of ceiling, artificial or not.

 

                Sometimes, when he gets the chance, Hunk will just sit and stare at the sky.

 

                He doesn’t think about it. Well, kind of.

 

                He thinks about Shay, he thinks about how she would have loved to sit with him, to point how amazing or beautiful (he doesn’t know – what would she say?) parts were, how the color changes because of their sun’s placements. She’d probably talk about the clouds and how she knows they move, but she just can’t see it, that they’re moving so slowly it isn’t noticeable. And – maybe he’d tell her about how back on Earth, his grandmother would tell him that the clock’s hour hand moves, too, like they do, but as much as he would sit and stare, he couldn’t see it either, not until he turned away and came back sometime later.

 

                She’d laugh, he thinks.

 

                He learns to appreciate the clouds. It’s oddly relaxing to put everything out of his head, to forget about everything but the shapes he can make from them, what they were yesterday, what they were just hours ago when he had checked then. He’s never really considered himself patient – not that he thought he could be impatient, either, just maybe somewhere in the middle? He’s never thought about it – but sometimes he gets so caught up in watching the clouds move, slow, but constant, and loses track of time.

 

                The stars are brighter here, too. There could be a lot of reasons for that, like the fact that they aren’t the stars he can see from Earth, that there isn’t pollution to cover them, that maybe now they’re only brighter because he’s noticed them. He settles on his own idea of how, just like the rest of the sky on this planet, it’s similar, but just odd, different. He can feel it when he admires and while it still is pretty, he mourns the fact that he’s never really appreciated Earth’s atmosphere.

 

                Sometimes the others join him. Never more than maybe two at once, and after they find out he doesn’t really start the conversation and his replies are short, distracted, they leave him be. He knows they’re coping with being away from home just like he is, and they know that they probably think this is how he manages (it isn’t. If he’s honest, it’s with food; it’s with cooking and trying his best to remind others of their past favorite meals), so he doesn’t feel as bad every time Lance leaves to bother someone else for something to do, something to keep busy by.

 

                Sometimes he falls asleep under the stars or in the warmth of this sun. He wakes up either hot and sweaty or cold and aching, but he doesn’t focus on trying to move somewhere else to nap when he’s looking at the sky.

 

                Sometimes he just sits and wonders who else would give up all they could for a chance like his.

 

                Sometimes he wonders if he’ll ever know the answer to that question.

**Author's Note:**

> this is [my snk/writing blog](https://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [here](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/146328624523/so-ive-been-watching-voltron-and-i-didnt-want), the fic can be reblogged. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are great and I appreciate all of them. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
